


In which Akira and Ryo are not horrible for each other because otherwise They would be a cute couple.

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devilman Crybaby Human AU, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fudo Akira Is A Crybaby, Gay Panic, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon Fix-It, Ryo/Akira - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, devilman crybaby - Freeform, when you don't like the ending you make a new ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	In which Akira and Ryo are not horrible for each other because otherwise They would be a cute couple.

-Blood leaked from the cooling, limp torso of Amon. No-not Amon, Akira. Akira Fudo, the only creature Satan could ever have the capacity to love was growing very cold and very still. To a place that Ryo was not able to follow. -

He screamed and thrashed and screamed until he was awoken by a concerned shoulder shaking him out of unconsciousness. Blankets being cast aside in a desperate attempt to get away.  
“Ryo!” Akira cried as he attempted to shake his boyfriend awake. Concerned surprise furrowing his brow, eyes brimming with worried tears.  
Ryo shot up and tried to shuffle away from the form he could not recognize in the room next to him on the mattress. The world was suddenly incredibly unknown and small. Hyperventilating until a light was switched on and Ryo was pulled into Akira's chest. Hands settings to rub knuckles tenderly with a thumb. Thanks to small amounts of pressure to his small upper back the pale man began to relax. Akira placed a small kiss to Ryo's temple as he began to breath more evenly. Akira began now to push for answers, grounding his boyfriend in the process.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” The larger man inquired calmly. Ryo nestled into his chest for support. The pulse he found steadying his violently frayed nerves, breathing coming in short bursts of fright.  
“Nightmare” Ryo tried to articulate throat caught with embarrassment.  
“I figured. I'm sorry about that but I need to know what you need right now. id love to help you but I don't know how.” Akira offered.  
“I'm afraid something's gonna happen to you” Ryo exclaimed quickly, heat rising to cover his body in a cold sweat. Heart fluttering in fear again. “Something I'm either gonna cause or lead to you” he admitted sheepishly.  
Akira turned Ryo to face him as he prepared to respond.  
“Hey, listen” he began calmly. Gripping Ryo by the shoulder to ground him and cement his words better in his anxious mind, concern further etching on his face. “Nothings gonna happen to me. I am safe. More importantly, you are safe. We are safe.”  
Ryo looked at Akira's hand on his shoulder and the duvet covering his tors. Trying to avoid looking him in the eyes. Guilt bubbling in his chest from everything that had just transpired. Noticing that Akira's grip had failed to falter. All he could think to say was, “I'm going to protect you no matter what”  
To which, Akira responded in kind with devoted certainty, “I will too. Don’t you worry about that Ryo”  
Noticing the tremor enveloping Ryo from the chill of the room and the abandonment of the duvet, Akira replaced the blanket around the smaller man and brought him closely and tenderly to his chest again. The tension and adrenalin seeped out of Ryo slowly as he focused on the heartbeat of his boyfriend to carry him back to the realm of sleep, apologetic expression faltering to one of neutral bliss and rest. Akira fell soundly back into an unconscious stupor not soon after.

Moring came to quicky when the glaring sun offended Ryo's sensitive retinas, just beneath his pale eyelids. This forced him to pick the sleep from his eyes, take a deep breath. Only to realize that the ball of guilt that had been building in his stomach for hours was now a seething pile of fermented self-loathing. He walked into their small kitchen and placed a kettle to boil water. Ryo couldn't let the comfort he had gotten from his boyfriend go unearned or at least unaknloeged. He then steamed fish and rice along with creating plain miso soup. He placed a large bowl on the kitchen island for Akira and a smaller one for himself. Knowing full well Akira could easily eat 3 of himself for a light snack. Being a professional athlete would do that for you. It made Ryo's job harder when you were dating a celebrity but it wasn’t like he minded much.  
Akira wandered into the kitchen freshly showered with dam hair and still sleepy demeanor. Smelling the bounty placed before him with a grateful growl of his stomach. Akira placed himself at Ryo's back and gently swung him back and forth where he stood. Ryo took one of Akira's hands and kissed the back of it. Compiling his meal and going to sit down. Akira taking the seat across from him.  
“Thanks for Breakfast.” Akira took Ryo's hand and ran his thumb over the knuckles just before kissing it.  
“No problem. Least I cloud do after everything.” Ryo mumbled and failed to look up from his breakfast.  
‘You don’t need to make up for that’ Akira consoled.  
Ryo's heart filled with love for the across from him. Remembering why he had fallen for him over and over again. He made him feel safe, validated and best of all wholeheartedly and completely loved.  
‘Work today?’ Akira asked.  
“I gotta set the example for the students.’ Ryo reasoned reluctantly, still exhausted even after the meal and tea.  
‘Okay, remember to take a break if you need it though.’ Akira replied as he got up to kiss his boyfriend on the temple.  
‘You too, you take your meds?’ Ryo asked as he moved around their apartment to collect things he needed for work.  
‘Before I showered and Ill keep that in mind. Sucks that their not a cure-all but at least it makes running have more of an incentive.’ Akira smirked as he dried the utensils. A playful grin on his face as he babbled.  
‘There is that, you do so love competing’ Ryo noted as his lips met Akira's for a quick goodbye kiss before his commute.  
They went on their separate ways after that. Akira started his morning jog thinking about how much he loved his boyfriend. Ryo sighed and glanced out the window while waiting for an email to come in and thinking about whether or not Akira was hydrating properly. They simply loved each other no doubt about that, and nothing would change.


End file.
